


You know me, and what I am capable of

by historiareiss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historiareiss/pseuds/historiareiss
Summary: [[Post Chapter 113]] More of Levi beating the shit out of Zeke, following his failed attempt to run away and rendezvous with Eren.





	You know me, and what I am capable of

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when Isayama decided to give Levi a god mode for his birthday because he was technically born on the same day as god? Legendary.

“What ever made you think... that you could get away from me?”

He was not a titan shifter. He was not entirely human either, however. Just who the hell was Levi Ackerman, anyway? Zeke cursed the midget's name over and over again under his breath, as he felt the strengths leaving both his human and titan bodies.

He was on him so fast that not even all his years of training could stand a chance against that fearsome soldier. To subdue the Beast Titan so easily... Marleyan intelligence couldn't even begin to grasp the entity of who they were dealing with. Nothing in the world could have prepared them for Levi Ackerman.

Dragging Jäger out of that stinky steamy bastard of a titan had been the hardest part. Slaying titans is easy. Having to take care of dangerous traitors whom you'd rather slice to pieces... not so much.

Levi still made sure to take his fun with him, though. He might not have been allowed to kill the bastard, but chopping off his limbs bit by bit only to make sure that his regeneration powers wouldn't restore him to full health that easily, still gave him an impossibly massive joy.

His reeking blood was everywhere, on his clothes, on his skin, everywhere. Ackerman wasn't even sure it was all his. A good part must have been his comrades' too. Feeling so dirty disgusted him. Whatever, that was a concern for another time.

“I thought you would man up and not scream so much, beardy. Turns out you're not even a man anymore. You are a beast, just like your titan.”

“Who... Just who are... you...” exhaled Zeke, dead more than alive.

“Jeez... Look at you. You repel me, beardy. You have transformed my comrades into titans, you can control those motherfuckers with your scream, you have even thrown their body parts at me, and yet you don't know who I am?” Levi knelt in front of his disfigured burned face. His grey bloodless eyes brimmed with disdain and hatred. “I am humanity's strongest soldier, and if you get on my nerves one more time, I will wipe you out from this world.”

Zeke coughed up more blood. “Don't you care about losing the Beast Titan? I thought your queen was supposed to devour me... If you kill me, you'll jeopardize the entire plan...”

Levi sighed, furrowing his straight brows. “You are a pathetic cripple with a Thunder Spear in your guts, and yet you're still pestering me.” The Captain pushed the Thunder Spear further inside him with the tip of his shoe. “Shut the fuck up, or I will devour you myself. A small variation, but the plan will proceed all the same.”

Zeke Jäger screamed in pain as he felt that his insides were melting, pierced by the Spear, but he was not out of energy yet, apparently. If he could still move his tongue and speak his nonsense, the bastard wasn't even half as dead as Levi would have liked. “That would amount to nothing, I'm afraid... You're an Ackerman. Your blood doesn't mix with that of the Nine Titans.”

“Oh, so you know who I am, all in all. Too bad, I have grown tired of your shit.” With the same blade that he used to severe Jäger's legs, Levi removed his tongue too, then threw the sluggish piece of meat away.

Zeke's eyes watered and squinted in horror. He was having fits of convulsions by now, butchered and mangled as he was. Levi drew a sigh of relief. “If you should regrow it by any chance, and make even the slightest noise, I will stick a Thunder Spear up your hairy ass, too. You know me, by now, and what I am capable of. You know I am not one to make empty threats.”

 


End file.
